Quien la vio llorar
by Amni
Summary: Un song-fic, era merodeadora Un día vino llorando hacía mis brazos. Me dijo que te habías unido a aquel ser despreciable que mató a sus padres, abuelos, tíos…


¡¡¡Hi!!! Volví para molestar aquí en ff.net ¿Qué echasteis de menos? XDXD Aquí con otro song fic, con la cancion: Quien la vio llorar, de Don Omar. Sus canciones no estan nada mal, y me gusta la letra de algunas (aunque esta, por ejemplo, sea un poco repetitiva). Aviso que es un Severus-Lily-James ¿si?

¡Sin más dilación, el fic XD!

¡Por cierto!: Ni los personajes, ni la canción me pertenecen, esto es por pura diversión, así que no me denuncien por favor, no daño a nadie (bueno, si a alguien le da un ataque de aburrimiento, si que es daño, pero me hago cargo Xd).

**Contigo sufrió  
Conmigo vivió  
Y con tus mentiras  
Llenastes su vida  
De desilusión  
No le hables de amor  
Ya no sirve un perdón  
Tu tiempo ha pasado  
No vengas pidiendo  
Una explicación**

Un día vino llorando hacía mis brazos. Me dijo que te habías unido a aquel ser despreciable que mató a sus padres, abuelos, tíos. y que se lo ocultaste durante mucho tiempo, con tus mentiras. Le di ropa para que se secase, pues su frágil cuerpo estaba empapado de agua de arriba abajo. Yo le advertí que contigo no sería feliz, pero ella dijo que estaría bien. Ahora, en mi regazo, grita que no debió confiar en ti.

-Y entonces.Esa chica me lo explicó todo.- sus lágrimas parecían cascadas descendiendo de sus ojos. Sufro con ella, sufro por verla así, pues yo la amo tanto que daría mi vida por verla feliz- Tu me advertís.- él abrió la puerta de golpe, gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos, y al fin nos vio en el comedor, abrazados el uno al otro.

-¡Lily! Yo aún te amo, por favor.- intentaste decirle, pero yo enseguida me puse delante para detenerte, y con mi mirada fija en ti hice que retrocedieras unos pasos. 

-¡Sal de mi casa, no tienes ningún derecho ha molestarla ahora!- mi ira era incontenible, sentía tal furia que no salté sobre él porque ella me detuvo.

-¿¡Pero por qué no quieres escucharme!?- ella se estremeció al escucharlo y se agarró más de mi espalda.

-¡Severus, lárgate de aquí, no tienes ningún derecho de pedirle explicaciones!- la defendía yo, y al fin tú te fuiste, arrastrando los pies con pesadumbre.

  
  
**A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
(Oooh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhhh...)  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
(Oooh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhhh...)  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
(Eliel!)  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
(Oooh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhhh...)  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo**  
  


Y toda la noche sus ojos verdes tuve que ver tristes. Durante toda la noche vi su corazón romperse en pedazos. 

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpaba ella una y otra vez, dejándome descompuesto.

-¿Pero el qué?- le pregunté sin poder resistirme más.

-No te creí, te dije que él era un buen hombre. Que me juró protección ante cualquier mal, y sin más se une a él.Yo.- de rodillas en el suelo, esparciste el café por el suelo. Eso no me preocuparía si no fuese porque tus lágrimas caen sobre él cada vez más deprisa. Abrí mi boca para decir que todo esta bien, pero tú te me adelantaste advirtiendo mis intenciones sin ni siquiera verme a la cara, y con la tuya hundida entre esas manos suaves, ahogas tu voz- No me digas que no pasa nada, que era normal. Yo fui una estúpida y no pude creerte ¿Por qué no pude?- y yo, sin querer verla llorando la volví a abrazar y la tumbé sobre el suelo. 

  
**Y tu la hicistes llorar  
Yo la hice mujer  
yo soy tu hermano, no te quise ofender  
Y aunque el tiempo pasa, te he estao' con perder  
Y si en realidad tu quieres saber  
Aquí fue usted quien fallo**

Ella no intentó detenerme, todo lo contrario, me dejó hacer. Poco a poco la fui desnudando con mis manos. Al fin fui capaz de saborear todo su cuerpo, cada pequeño rincón de él. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, exceptuando el dolor que ella sentía. El tiempo pasó después de aquello. Tu mirada, tu aura.Todo tú te fuiste apagando, pasaste de ser una mala hierba a ser una hierba muerta. Preferí callármelo todo, no quería decir nada malo de ti, pues por la petición de Lily decidí perdonarte, como ella hizo. Me dijo que lo que debíamos hacer era intentar hacerte ver la verdad, hacerte ver lo tirano que es ese ser al que le has jurado lealtad. Al que le has otorgado tu vida. Y yo me pregunto, si aún tienes la duda de por qué ella se alejó de ti para venir a mí. Si aún no entiendes el daño que le hiciste. No la culpes, no me culpes. No nos culpes, fuiste tú quien no supo hacerlo bien, quien la dañó profundamente. Si en verdad la hubieses amado alguna vez hubieses sabido que eso le haría daño, que ella no soportaría verte junto al asesino de su familia.**  
  
Y a ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
(Oooh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhhh...)  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
(Oooh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhhh...)  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
  
Entonces dime que diablos le hiciste  
Como pudiste, como tanto la heriste  
Y aunque te duela que soy yo  
De quien tu mujer se enamoro  
Da la vuelta sin tu explicación**

Cada día, cada noche. Cada semana, cada mes me pregunto cómo se te pasó por la cabeza tal tontería. Y pensar que siempre dijiste que seguirías a Dumbledore hasta tu muerte, y vas y lo traicionas. Nos traicionas. Y después de herirla profundamente, después de hacer que saladas lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas, aún no comprendías que cosa le habías hecho, no entendías por qué no te quería escuchar. Después de esas amargas mentiras. Tres meses después del compromiso de matrimonio que tuve con ella, viniste a nuestra casa donde éramos felices. Ella estaba en la ducha, y decidí salir fuera pues no quería verla sufrir de nuevo.

-¿Por qué me hacéis esto? ¡Yo aún la quiero, la amo!- gritabas mientras agarrabas el cuello de mi camisa.

-Lo vuestro se acabó. Ella te ha olvidado, haz tú lo mismo. Ahora me quiere a mí, y su amor es correspondido, y a Merlín pongo por testigo de que no la haré sufrir un solo momento de lo que me quede de vida. Ahora, márchate de aquí, por favor- con tu mirada estupefacta, cerré la puerta en tus narices.

-¿Dónde fuiste?- ella bajaba por la escalera envuelta en su albornoz.

-A darle un poco de leche a unos gatos de aquí afuera- te dije, abrazándote y besándote la frente-. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.**  
  
Que a ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
(Oooh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhhh...)  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
(Oooh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhhh...)  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
(Oooh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhhh...)  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
(Oooh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhhh...)  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
(Oooh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhhh...)  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
(Oooh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhhh...)  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo  
A ella quien la vio llorar fui yo**

Sisisisi, lo sé, soso, no consigo hacer buenos song fic, pero igualmente espero un reviews, sea para decirme que me de por vencida, o para decirme que siga, que algún día lo lograré.

Salu2

Amni

Miembro de la orden Siriusana

Tamao Fan

TGSF 


End file.
